


Неизбежное

by Bek_SB



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: У Юры Плисецкого два соулмейта. Юра думает, что совсем им не нужен.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 17





	Неизбежное

Юра умеет быть громким — можно сказать, один из его талантов. Так уж повелось, что он с детства привык выделяться. Пока всех детей забирали из садика мамы-папы, за ним приходил дедушка, пока остальные дети играли на детской площадке, он без конца рассекал по льду, пока у других детей, да и то не у всех, красная нить была, как и подобает, одна, у него — сразу две. Так что уж выделяться он привык.

Сначала он находит Виктора — или Виктор его, тут сложно сказать. Никифоров смеётся, треплет его по волосам и обещает приглядывать. _«Я твой чертов соулмейт»_ , — возмущается Юра, а Виктор не менее спокойно отвечает: _«Поговорим, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать»_. Юре четырнадцать, и до восемнадцати, кажется, ещё целая вечность.

Юри находится вторым. Плисецкий отказывается верить, что вот это слабовольное, заплаканное _нечто_ — его соулмейт. Хочется что-нибудь сломать или кому-нибудь врезать. Кому-нибудь конкретному, но он обходится угрозами. И очень жалеет, что не может снять одну из красных нитей со своего пальца.

Его последней надеждой было то, что Виктор не узнает, но тот, конечно, узнаёт. И срывается за чёртовым Кацуки в саму Японию, даже не предупредив. Юра, кажется, всё-таки что-то ломает, когда узнает, где тот находится.

И летит следом.

***

Смотреть на Виктора и Юри — разделить их теперь вообще очень сложно — крайне болезненно. Юра ругается в два раза громче и в десять раз больше. Виктор даёт ему чёртово «Агапе», словно издевается. Смотри, Юрий, ты ещё маленький, вот тебе светлое и чистое. Бесит. Ещё больше бесит, что Кацуки достается «Эрос», темный и страстный, который, Юра знает, он бы прекрасно показал.

Но они оба относятся к нему с теплотой, как к хорошему другу или младшему брату. Как жаль, что это совсем не то, что нужно Юре. Он чувствует себя комфортно, на своем месте, но ему мало, ему нужно больше.

Он уходит, не дождавшись результатов, потому что вполне очевидно, что Виктор всё решил заранее. Где-то в момент покупки билетов на самолёт до Японии.

***

_Виктор болезненно хмурится, смотря вслед уходящему Юре. Плисецкий ещё маленький, успокаивает он себя, потом поймет, когда придёт время. Они же не навсегда расстаются? Убеждай себя, Витя, это ты хорошо умеешь, но глаза-то ты его видел — сплошная решимость, звериная ярость и мат-перемат, застрявшие в горле._

***

Юра тренируется как никогда прежде, падает от изнеможения даже раньше конца дня, но всё равно продолжает. Он для себя всё решил — никаких соулмейтов, теперь важно только одно — золотая медаль и признание. Доказать всем и каждому, что он лучший, что никакие Викторы и, уж тем более, Юри ему не нужны. И то, что он бесится с их совместных фотографий в Инстаграмме, совсем ничего не значит.

Яков и Лилия, смотря на него, негромко переговариваются. _«Сплетничают»_ , — раздражённо думает Юра, хотя в глубине души понимает: беспокоятся. Он вернулся совсем другим, и чего от него теперь ждать — непонятно. Все видят, что его ломает, — думают, переходный возраст. Он и не спешит разубеждать, ругается как прежде, может, чуть грубее. Или не чуть. С той только разницей, что теперь его вообще ничего не волнует. Кроме победы.

Только по ночам все равно снятся дни, проведенные в Японии.

***

Первые же соревнования приносят намного больше, чем места на пьедестале. Всё начинается со статьи о совершенно счастливых Викторе и Юри, которые дальше друг друга вообще ничего и никого не видят. Юра шипит и раздирает на язвительные комментарии статью так подробно, что сам начинает сомневаться в своём здравом уме.

А потом выходит статья о нём. Небольшая, но взорвавшая интернет. Какой-то журналист обратил внимание, что две нити не только у Юри с Виктором, но и у него, Плисецкого, тоже, не забыв выдвинуть вполне закономерную теорию. В тот же день все знакомые, что были не в курсе его связи с Виктором, пишут, чтобы узнать подробности. Юра с наслаждением посылает их всех далеко и надолго.

***

Каждый раз, когда они пересекаются на кубке Ростелекома, красные нити натягиваются между ними, тянутся друг к другу. Юра старается обходить эту неразлучную парочку, но они продолжают сталкиваться, словно назло. Плисецкий мысленно апплодирует своей выдержке: он говорит с ними почти спокойно, словно их ничего не связывает, словно не было того времени в Хасецу, словно нет этих раздражающих красных нитей. Словно он не нуждается в Викторе и не ненавидит Юри.

И он предпочитает игнорировать, что и Виктор, и Юри смотрят на него с какой-то новой эмоцией во взгляде, напоминающей тоску.

***  
 _И, Боже, эти двое правда желают ему удачи перед выступлением. Словно они снова в Хасецу, словно они все вместе._  
***

_Юра понимает, что действительно не ненавидит этого глупого Кацудона, когда чуть было не кричит ему слова поддержки во время произвольной программы. Осознание ударяет обухом по голове, и он молчит до конца дня, пугая окружающих и, в первую очередь, самого себя._  
***

Юра делится с Юри пирожками. Для него это — почти признание. Юри расслаблен, он улыбается и смеётся. Они ждут Виктора вместе, пусть Юра и не собирается его встречать.

— Мы правда скучаем по тебе, Юрио, — после внезапно затянувшейся паузы говорит Юри. — Ты же знаешь Виктора, он гордый, никогда не признается.

— Не мели чепухи, Кацудон, — Юра злится, а глупое прозвище соскакивает с языка слишком любовно. Юра злится ещё сильнее. — Сдались вы мне оба! Что ты, что он!

И уходит, не обращая внимания на оклики Юри. Сердце заходится бешенным ритмом где-то в горле и болит, болит, болит. Но он уже всё решил. Он, в конце концов, тоже гордый.

***

_Убегая от фанатов, меньше всего ожидаешь неожиданных поворотов судьбы. Особенно в виде соперников-фигуристов на мотоцикле. Юра ещё долго потом убеждает себя, что уехал с Алтыном только ради спасения от фанатов. Потом думает, что чувствовал, как всё закончится, вот и прыгнул в омут с головой._  
***

Сидеть в одном кафе с Виктором и Юри и остальными — крайняя степень неловкости. Юра прячет руку с нитью под стол, но когда сладкая парочка с гордостью демонстрирует всем свои кольца (Юра совсем не в ярости, что вы, конечно нет), видно, что одна из двух нитей идёт в его сторону, но, на удивление, остальные вежливо её игнорируют.

Когда речь заходит про банкет после прошлогоднего гран-при, и Юра вспоминает, про ужасный — совершенно отвратительный — танцевальный баттл, Юри смотрит на него с вопросом во взгляде, но Юра в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.

_«Если мы уже встречались раньше, значит, ты давно знал?»  
«Да нихрена я не знал, я вообще тогда эту нить не заметил!»_

То, как они без слов находят общий язык, теплом отдаётся в душе, и Юра на секунду позволяет себе расслабиться.

Отабек следит за этими переглядками со вскинутой бровью — максимальной степенью его заинтересованности. Где-то в этот момент Юра уже знает, чем всё закончится.

***

_— Слишком тихо, — по-русски произносит Виктор. Юри только что из душа, вытирает волосы полотенцем и выглядит до невозможности уютно. Виктор лежит на кровати в их гостиничном номере, смотрит в потолок и пытается понять, где и что он в жизни упустил, потому что в сердце, полное счастья, каким-то образом затесались капли яда-тоски._

_— Ты же знаешь, я не понимаю по-русски, — бурчит Юри. Впрочем, к внезапным высказываниям Виктора на русском он уже привык, а значит, можно не переводить. Виктор и сам не знает, как высказать то, что чувствует. Юри садится рядом, задумчиво рассматривая две нити на мизинце._

_— Мне тоже его не хватает, — наконец произносит он. И Виктор счастлив, что ему не нужно ничего объяснять — Кацуки как всегда всё прекрасно понимает сам._

***

Плисецкий находит Виктора рано утром возле океана. Юра злится, Юра обзывается и дерётся, но Никифоров просто смотрит на него со снисходительностью во взгляде, и Юра не понимает, какого черта эта болезненная привязанность всё ещё существует. Ему правда хочется ненавидеть и Виктора, и Юри, только почему-то не получается.

— Это место напоминает мне океан Хасецу, — говорит Юра.

В этих словах — целый мир. Юра пришёл сюда, потому что Хасецу внезапно оказывается единственным местом, где он был по-настоящему счастлив, где он был цельным, где душа не болела круглые сутки.

— Я тоже так подумал, — с улыбкой отвечает Никифоров, и Юра на секунду позволяет себе думать, что Виктор чувствует то же самое; что он — пятнадцатилетний подросток — действительно ему нужен. _Им_ нужен.

***

_Виктор обнимает его перед произвольной. Юра чувствует слишком многое._  
***

Юра занимает первое место и единственное, что он не учитывает, — Юри Кацуки стоит рядом со своей серебряной медалью, и их нить кажется слишком алой, слишком яркой, её не спрячешь. И куда уходит вторая нить, тоже вполне очевидно.

Ожидаемо: на следующий же день журналисты захлёбываются от радости, печатая одну за другой статьи в газетах разной степени желтизны. Юра обещает себе не заходить в интернет до начала следующих соревнований, но в итоге читает каждую подворачивающуюся статью, поражаясь фантазии некоторых людей.

***

Жизнь продолжается. Он возвращается на лёд, и тут же его ждёт сюрприз, не сказать, что приятный: Виктор возвращается в Россию, разумеется, притащив с собой и Кацуки. Теперь эта сладкая парочка попадается ему на каждом углу, словно издеваясь.

Юри пытается с ним поговорить, но когда это глупый Кацудон что понимал с его собственным пониманием правильного, совсем отличного от Юриного.

***

А потом к ним присоединился Алтын.

***

Они с Отабеком слишком разные, а потому быстро сходятся. Юра легко отвлекается, легко забывает, что у него на личном фронте — сплошные проблемы. Всегда.

Отабек серьезный, неэмоциональный и совершенно не следит за газетными статьями. Юре это нравится. А ещё нравится то, что у Алтына нет нити — в их возрасте это редкость даже большая, чем две. Бек не будет ничего спрашивать, не будет осуждать, а главное, ему всё равно, что Юре шестнадцать, разница всего в три года. Алтын себе на уме, а значит, к Юре в душу он точно не полезет, даже если у них, — подумайте только, — отношения.

Плисецкий сам с себя смеётся. А ведь ещё недавно заливал, что ничего, кроме победы, его не интересует. Но он отчаянно хочет — быть нужным, важным, быть для кого-то целым миром. Отабек не ждёт полной взаимности, всё же красные нити видел весь мир. Но оттого он ценит Юру ещё больше, словно боится, что тот в любую секунду исчезнет.

У Виктора странное выражение лица каждый раз, когда он видит их с Алтыном вместе. Юри только укоряюще качает головой, но больше не пытается даже поговорить. Юра верит, что у этих двух и без него всё хорошо.

***

Юра изводит себя на тренировках.

Флип, флип, флип. Дался ему этот четверной флип. И с Виктором это, конечно, никак не связано. Юрий устало подъезжает к бортику попить воды. В его же чёртовой жизни вообще ничто и никак не связано с Виктором.

И с Юри.

_«И с Юри»_ , — признает Плисецкий, ставя бутылку на место. Всё потому, что представить Виктора без Юри уже давно вообще никак не получается.

Но признаться самому себе, что они оба нужны ему как воздух, нет никакого желания.

Он убирает бутылку с водой и возвращается к тренировке.

***

Юре холодно. От Отабека, спящего рядом, идёт жар, под одеялом душно, но Юре всё равно холодно. Он не может перестать думать, что всё должно было быть не так, но чего уж теперь. Он сжимается в комок и как никогда понимает, что ему шестнадцать — ладно, почти семнадцать. Слишком юный, всё ещё слишком верит в чудеса. Из разряда тех, где двадцатисемилетнему Никифорову интересен шестнадцатилетний подросток. Рядом спит Алтын, и Юре правда не следует об этом думать. Словно в издевательство, на смену мыслям о Викторе приходят мысли о Юри.

Юра знает, что глупый Кацудон уж точно нашел бы, что сказать. Он каким-то образом всегда находит.

Рядом спит Алтын, но Юра чувствует себя бесконечно одиноким.

***

— Моя нить исчезла, когда мне было тринадцать, — однажды делится Алтын. В комнате темно, и, если честно, Юра слишком хочет спать. — Значит, мой соулмейт умер. Такое бывает.

Отабек замолкает, но Юра совершенно не представляет, чем ему помочь. Всё, что он может, обнять Алтына, и надеяться, что тому станет лучше.

Юра сам не замечает, как засыпает.

***

Ему снятся могилы. Два надгробия. На одном русскими буквами значится «Виктор Никифоров», на другом — японские иероглифы, но Юра прекрасно понимает, что они значат.

Юра просыпается в слезах. За окном только светает, но Алтына уже нет — ушёл тренироваться или в магазин. Не столь важно, Юре главное, что Отабек не видит, как он захлёбывается слезами из-за глупого, глупого сна.

Только сердце болит совсем по-настоящему.

***

_После этого надгробия снятся ему постоянно. Пока он не понимает, что больше не может._  
***

Алтын слишком хороший. Он прекрасно всё понимает. Он не ругается (представить его ругающимся крайне сложно), не устраивает сцен (а это ещё сложнее), молча провожает Юру до двери и столь же молча за ним закрывает.

У Юры целая сумка вещей и всего одно направление. То самое, по которому идти хочется меньше всего. Но и тянуть дальше, он понимает, просто нельзя.

Юра игнорирует метро и почти час бредёт по улицам Петербурга, пока не добирается до нужного дома. Долго мнётся у подъезда, высчитывает нужные окна и убеждается, что в них горит свет. И только когда совсем темнеет, а из соседнего двора начинают раздаваться пьяные выкрики, Юра звонит в домофон.

***

Ему открывает Виктор. Вид у мужчины крайне удивленный и вместе с тем настороженный. Он пропускает Юру в квартиру. Юри чем-то занят на кухне, но стоит Юре пройти, как он тут же появляется у Виктора за спиной.

— Юрио! — восклицает он и тут же спохватывается: — Я заварю чай.

— Обойдусь, — бурчит Юра и проходит в гостиную.

Квартира у Виктора и Юри не очень большая, обычная. В гостиную уже успели проникнуть восточные мотивы, кажущиеся вполне уместными. В воздухе пахнет едой, и Юра правда не хочет чувствовать себя настолько уютно.

— Я всё же заварю чай, — мягко настаивает Юри и скрывается на кухне. Вскоре оттуда слышится шипение чайника.

Юра и Виктор располагаются друг напротив друга, напряжение в воздухе можно ножом резать. Они в этом схожи: гордые и упрямые. А у Юры ещё и подростковый максимализм. Гремучая смесь на слишком малое количество квадратных метров.

Щёлк!

Свет гаснет резко, замолкает чайник, с кухни слышится испуганное восклицание на японском.

— Во всей округе отрубило, — сообщает Виктор, подходя к окну.

— Ну охренеть теперь, — ворчит Юра, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Что происходит? — держась за стенку, в комнату заходит Кацуки.

— Где-то должны быть свечи, — пожимает плечами Виктор.

***

При свечах всё кажется проще и откровенней. Свечи нашлось всего три, и они уместили их на небольшом столике, действуя удивительно слаженно.

— Ну и что тебя принесло к нам сегодня? — интересуется Виктор.

Он и Юри сидят обнявшись, нити между всеми тремя переплетаются под столом, мягко мерцая. Юра думает, что он лишний, но чувствует себя дома и злится от этого всё сильнее с каждой секундой.

— Мне жить негде, — грубо отвечает Юра. Его слова — наглая ложь, и все трое это прекрасно понимают.

— По последним данным, ты живёшь у Отабека, — в голосе Виктора язвительность сплетается с обидой. Юри опасливо переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Твои данные устарели, — огрызается Юра.

— До Алтына ты где-то жил, — не унимается Никифоров.

— Виктор! — шепотом восклицает Юри, а потом начинает подавать некие загадочные знаки, похожие на нервный тик. Юра и Виктор недоуменно переглядываются и тут же отводят глаза. Юри понимает, что так ничего и не добился, отчаянно вздыхает. — Конечно ты можешь остаться, Юрио.

Юра видит, как кривится лицо Виктора, как Кацуки совсем не мягко сжимает ладонь Никифорова. В любом случае, он мысленно себе аплодирует, первые шаги в большом плане предприняты, пусть ему и пришлось отменно потоптаться по собственной гордости.

***

Ему выделяют диван в гостиной и комплект постельного белья. Кацуки готовит обед и ужин. Обед он на японский манер раскладывает по баночкам и называет это «бенто». На удивление, из них очень удобно есть в перерыве между тренировками. Виктор пытается готовить завтраки, но чаще всего им приходится ограничиваться кофе или чаем. Первые дни за завтраком на кухне царит максимально неловкая тишина, но Юра упорный, а Виктор принимает правила игры. Потом они начинают обсуждать свои программы, что приводит к яростным пикировкам. Но, по крайней мере, они говорят.

Они вместе ездят на тренировки и с них. Вместе сидят в гостиной по вечерам. Вместе смотрят фильмы. Юра начинает читать оставленную Виктором книгу и помогать Юри с готовкой. Ночью Юра с невероятной выдержкой и упорством игнорирует звуки, доносящиеся из спальни.

Они начинают действительно жить вместе.

***

С Виктором они пересекаются ночью на кухне. По старой русской традиции все важные разговоры должны происходить ночью, на кухне, и хорошо, если луна будет яркая. С луной особенно везёт — она полная.

Возможно, полнолуние — именно та причина, по которой ни одному, ни второму не спится. Юра наливает себе стакан воды, когда на кухне появляется Виктор. Плисецкий молча берет второй стакан, наливает воду и в него, после чего передает Виктору.

Им надо поговорить. Юри мягкий и добрый, ему всё равно, какие мотивы у Юры, он просто счастлив, что Плисецкий больше не отрицает их связь. Виктор не такой. Виктор и сам эту связь отрицает.

— Так что там насчёт реальных причин твоего наглого заселения в мою квартиру? — интересуется он. Они говорят вполголоса, как и положено ночью при важных разговорах. Соблюдать каноны, так до конца.

Прежде чем ответить, Юра выдвигает из-под стола табуретку и садится. Виктор опирается на стену.

— Сон приснился, — сообщает он. — Дебильный такой. Два надгробия: твоё да Кацудона. Не меньше месяца доставал. Теперь прошло.

— И?

— И я понял, что без вас вообще не могу, — срывается Юра, — ни без тебя, ни без глупого Кацудона.

В комнате повисает тишина. Тяжёлая, роковая.

— Вить, — неуверенно зовёт Юра. — Не бросай меня, а? Не снова.

Виктор делает два шага и сгребает Юру в объятья. Юру трясёт: от тепла, от запаха, от осознания.

Он сам не замечает, как начинает плакать.

— Не брошу, — еле слышно шепчет Виктор.

***

И всё становится лучше. Правильно. Они больше не ругаются… Ладно, не ругаются так яростно. Виктор даже помогает Юре с программой. Юри выглядит счастливее всех. Виктор первый начинает трепать Юру по волосам за завтраком и перед сном, Юри перенимает привычку, только обнимается. Юра опирается на Виктора слева, когда Юри опирается справа во время вечерних просмотров фильмов. Юра начинает традицию таскать еду из чужой тарелки, так что их обеды начинают напоминать битвы, над которым в первую очередь стебётся Мила, а затем подколки сыплются от остальных.

Только Отабек держится особняком, но всё, что Юра может, — провожать его извиняющимся взглядом.

***

_Однажды Юри, забывшись, целует его в щеку. Юра краснеет как маков цвет. Вечером, уже вполне целенаправленно, его целует Виктор. В губы._  
***

После этого жизнь становится ещё веселее. Юра по-прежнему спит на диване, но теперь и Виктор, и Юри целуют его чуть ли не чаще, чем друг друга. Проходит не меньше недели, прежде чем он начинает отвечать им тем же, пусть ему и приходится ради этого тянуться и вставать на цыпочки.

Они втроем более, чем счастливы.

***

А потом случается _трагедия_ , как окрестил происходящее Виктор. Если быть менее драматичным, то Юри простывает. Юра с Виктором по очереди носят ему таблетки и чай с мёдом, Плисецкий при этом не забывает называть Юри глупым Кацудоном, чтобы сильно не расслаблялся.

И в какой-то момент Юри, совершенно раскашлявшийся, говорит вовремя принёсшему чай Юре:

— Спасибо, люблю тебя, — мимоходом, словно так и надо, словно он по десять раз на дню говорит Юре, что любит его.

— Ты меня с Витей не путай, — остолбенев, кое-как выговаривает Юра.

Юри смотрит непонимающе. Юра выбегает из комнаты.

***

После этого Юри начинает признаваться ему в любви при каждом удобном и не очень случае. Юра каждый раз краснеет, неловко дёргается, иногда начинает ругаться. Виктор только фыркает и иногда смеётся. А однажды как бы мимоходом сообщает после очередного признания Кацуки:

— Я тебя тоже люблю, между прочим, — и утыкается в книгу. Знай его Юра чуть хуже, решил бы, что Виктор тут же забыл, что сказал, но Плисецкий его хорошо знает. И он знает, что Виктор напряжённо ждёт ответа.

— Я тоже, — бормочет он. — И тебя, и Юри.

_Тогда они и понимают, что друг от друга им никуда не деться._

***

Год спустя они выходят на лед синхронно, поднимая медали, чтобы показать их толпе. Красная нить тянется от Виктора к Юри, от Юри к Юре, от Юры к Виктору.

_«Что же,_ — думает Юра, смотря, как Виктор целует золотую медаль Кацуки, — _некоторые вещи в мире просто неизбежны»._


End file.
